


Death by Love

by cerealsoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Traveller Quackity, no major character death dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealsoup/pseuds/cerealsoup
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time thing... Technoblade helped Quackity with his leg and he leaves, that was supposed to be it... How was Techno supposed to know that he'd fall in love with the rightful King of a lost kingdom?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dw they arent problematic or anything, other relationships which i won't tag as they arent that important
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Before We Begin

Hello!

Just a quick heads up.. in _no way_ do I ship the real people, this book is purely fanfiction and is based off their dream smp personas along with some characteristics of my own.

Yes,there are some tws in this book!

-Blood

-Some detailed descriptions of death/injuries

-Mentioned self harm

-Mentioned/Past abuse

-Violence

-Disassociating, halucinating, panic attacks 

-Minor mention of sexual assault/harassment(It’s going to be like three sentences and they don’t explicitly say that it’s sexual assault/harassment.

If you notice any other ones while reading please let me know so I can add it to the list.

This book also contains some sexual content (nothing extreme) but if you aren't comfortable with that don't read or skip those parts!

And always, don't like? Don't read!

I hope you're staying safe and healthy and remember, _you are loved!_

Enjoy!!

-rosy_peaches


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade's Voices get demanding in the late hours of the night, thankfully, Wilburs there to help.

The moonlight shun bright from behind the misty clouds. Winter was finally coming to a close as the temperature picked up and the snow melted. Unfortunately, this last week of winter was always the worst, with freezing wind and icy hail pouring down from the sky. 

A boy bathed in the pale light, tugging his cloak tighter around him. 

“Techno?” A voice called out. Said boy peered over the roof edge.

“Wilbur? What are you doing out here, it's late?”

“Could ask you the same thing.” He mumbled, pushing his hands into the pockets of a worn out jacket. There was a moment of silence before Wilbur walked towards the roof.

“They’re getting worse…” Techno said, watching as his brother climbed up the ladder. 

“The voices?” He nodded; it was a normal thing for Technoblade. He would wake up in the middle of the night to the Voices screaming at him to do the most horrible things imaginable. 

“I’m scared. Dad wants nothing to do with me anymore, you can’t really do anything, and Tommy—I don’t want to stress him. I don’t know what to do anymore…” Wilbur noticed the rim of tears in his brother's eyes—the Voices truly terrified him. The older sighed and held Technoblade close, holding his head in his chest. 

“You should sleep, Tech. Your body needs it.”

“My body obviously doesn’t want it” 

The front door creaked open and Wilbur caught a glimpse of their father, Phil. He had a worried but tired look on his face. The brunet smiled softly and nodded. He had this under control,  _ right? _

Surprisingly, Wilbur  _ did _ have it under control, but not in the way you’d expect… 

The two ended up going on a midnight “hunt” to satisfy Technoblades Voices. To Wilbur, it was one of the most graphic things he had ever seen, but to his brother, it was a simple hunt. The older had his eyes closed and ears covered for most of it until Techno claimed he finished. The two walked back in silence, Wilbur occasionally glancing at Technoblades blood-covered attire. 

As they reached the small vocational cabin, it was nearing 4am, meaning the two would get minimum sleep for their long journey back to the Antarctic Empire.

Kristin, the Queen of the Antarctic Empire, decided that it would be a good idea for the boys and their father to go on a family vacation. At first, Phil was strongly against this idea. He worried the Empire would get attacked whilst they were gone, but the Queen assured him that there would be no such issues. 

That was around two weeks ago. Now, the family is heading back to their kingdom. They wanted to stay for another week, but when Tommys communicator went off, he was in a rush to get back home. Something about Tubbo and his father passing through the Empire before their journey to find Tubbo’s mother. 

The two had been inseparable since birth, and it got even worse when Tubbo’s mother disappeared. The boy was around three and his father wasn’t in pleasant condition, taking on a raging alcohol addiction and poor money decisions. His father had been so overwhelmed that he left Tubbo with Phil for a few years so he could get himself sorted out. Turns out, five years can do a lot to a man. 

Driving to Schlatts “new house”, the boys expected little, but were soon proven wrong as they arrived at a huge manor with gates and everything. Tubbo was close to tears from seeing how much he’d changed.

They were greeted at the door by Schlatt himself, who was in much fancier attire than any of them. Phil and Schlatt caught up as the twins, Tommy and Tubbo explored the new home. Despite Tubbo being slightly scared that his father would “abandon” him again, it’s been ten years and the two have had an amazing relationship.

The two boys slipped into the warm cabin, Techno heading to the shower and Wilbur going to their shared bedroom. It was a slight disadvantage for the two as they are  _ always _ stuck together, but they were twins after all and twins have to do “twin things”. They were literally  _ royals _ ; couldn’t they afford a bigger cabin?

The pinket slipped under the warm water, scrubbing the dried blood from his body. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the water rinse out the soap. Techno let his thoughts wander. How long had it been since he went on a hunt like that? Something had felt off. It wasn’t the same. He couldn’t tell whether it was because he wasn’t at the Empire or because something had changed with the Voices. He shook his head; he didn’t want to think about that now, he should get sleep. Gods know how much Tommys going to annoy him tomorrow—or well later today..

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked up what he assumed to be one of Wilbur’s t-shirts as it hung loosely on his shoulders. Techno sighed; it would do for now. He had already thrown his stuff in the cleaning pod so hopefully they’d be dry by the afternoon.

As he walked into his room, he noticed Wilbur was already fast asleep. Did he tire him out that badly? No, it was Wilburs choice to go with him.

Technoblade crawled under the thick mountain of blankets and shoved his hands under his pillow. Drifting off to sleep, he couldn’t help but wonder what his life would be like without the Voices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna write another fanfic of tubbo and schlatts adventure to find his mother but idk
> 
> anyway, constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated! i hope you enjoyed this chapter lol


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity finds out some rather... exciting information from Sam.

The boy's head came into harsh contact with the floor. He’d slipped.  _ Again.  _

“Alex?! Are you okay?!” His mother yelled from another room.

“Uh—uh, yeah! I just… I tripped.” He yelled back, sighing towards the end.

Alex Quackity, bird hybrid, nineteen years of age, born December 28th. The boy had suffered a fatal injury that resulted in nerve damage in both legs. Because of this, he has trouble standing and/or walking for long periods of time. Fortunately, he  _ is _ a bird hybrid, meaning he has wings and heightened senses which do  _ wonders _ for him when he can’t walk. His family is also quite poor, so they could never afford surgery for the boy—they still can’t. 

It was unfortunate since he wouldn’t be able to take up the legacy of his family. Alex  _ was _ the prodigy of the family—he could sing, play instruments, straight-A student, kind, respectful, athletic—but now, he lives in the shadows of his bedroom, curtains closed and floorboards cold. The only time he would come out of his room—which was rarely—was to eat or get some fresh air. 

His wings extended as they lifted him up. “I’m sorry, I wish we could help more…” His mother mumbled, running her hand down his back. 

“It’s… It’s okay, you did what you could. Has Dad sent the check yet?”

He could see the disappointment and sadness in his mother's face. “No, not yet.” She said. Alex sighed, it’s been three months since the last check, meaning three months without lighting, electricity and a very limited food supply.

“Son, a letter came in for you. It’s from Sam.” His mood brightened ever so slightly as he took the letter from the woman's hands and rushed back to his room. 

As soon as he entered, he ripped open the envelope. He read the letter over carefully. 

_ My dearest Quackity, _

_ I have officially finished the leg braces. I still have to tweak some parts so they fit comfortably, but I’ll have to wait until you come and try them on. I’m free anytime this week, so feel free to drop by and try them on. If, by chance, I’m not there, I’m sure Ponk would love to catch up with you until I get back. _

_ -Sam _

His head spun with joy. This was really happening; he was going to walk again! He was quick to write a reply and get it to the mailers.

A few months back, Sam had offered to build Quackity a temporary fix for his legs until he can get the medical aid he needed. Alex denied his offer, claiming that he was fine without them, but Sam—being as persistent as he is—made them, anyway. The brace had been in the works for weeks, and the creeper-hybrid had spent many sleepless nights trying to make them perfect. 

A part of him hoped Sam wouldn’t be home so he could talk to Ponk for a bit. The two were very close due to uh— _ past habits _ , but drifted when he and Sam moved into their shared house on the outskirts of town. 

Alex jammed the letter into his desk and hauled himself back to the couch. After a few hours of watching sappy romance shows and begging the time to pass faster, Quackity went to bed.

~

Rolling out of bed, Alex was more than excited to get out of the house. He was so excited he almost pulled the front door off its hinges. It was like those movie scenes where the main character is running through the crowds to their loved one, except Quackity doesn’t have a loved one and he can’t run. So instead, imagine an overly excited nineteen-year-old flying slightly above the crowd of hybrids and other people, reaching the edge of the town and then looking around frantically because he completely forgot where Sam lived.

“Sam, where—uh—where do you live again?” He said, rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment.

“Heh, no worries, I have a stasis chamber here. Are you ready?”

Alex hummed into the phone, and within an instant he was in Sam and Ponks underground house.

“Sam!” He yelled, running out of the chamber room.

“Hey, Alex!” They shared a quick embrace and headed into the primary area of the house. 

“So, how’s Ponk and Fran?” Alex asked, making small talk with the older.

“Good, good. They just left for a walk a few minutes ago.” He said in a matter of fact kinda way. Alex hummed in reply as Sam led him to the workshop.

“Don’t mind the mess. We had a big rainstorm a few days ago, so I had to bring everything inside.” He said, walking towards a cabinet. 

At this point, Quackitys legs and wings were getting tired. He took a shaky breath as the numbness began to set in. 

“Sam—Sam, you wouldn’t mind if I sat down, would you?” The creeper-hybrid's attention snapped straight to Alex.

“Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?” He asked frantically, clearly worried about his friend. Quackity chuckled softly.

“My legs are getting a little numb. I’ll be fine though.” Sam sighed, heading back to the closet.

“It’s gotten worse since I last saw you.”

“Unfortunately, yes, but I’ve gotten used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to. You should’ve gotten the aid you needed a long time ago.” 

“Sam—”

“No, your father is an ass and deserves nothing. He left you and your mom with nothing—why?! Because you couldn’t be the prodigal son he wanted?! Well guess what, you are that boy still! Just because your legs are a little damaged doesn’t mean you can’t do the things you did before, I—” As if the tears in Sam's eyes weren’t bad already, the sight of Alex silently crying broke him. “I—I’m sorry, Alex, I… overstepped my boundaries.” He muttered.

“No, no. I agree with you. I—He doesn’t deserve me. He didn’t deserve my mother either… It’s just… strange hearing it come out of someone else's mouth. It’s like a slap in the face—a good one—just a hard one.” It surprised the younger when Sam wrapped his arms around his middle and held him close.

“I’m so sorry, Alex. So, so sorry.” Quackity wished he could stay in this moment forever. Him and his childhood best friend together. 

He’d say the moment lasted for hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

They parted and Sam grabbed whatever was in the cabinet.

“So, I tried to size it as best I could, but if it doesn’t fit, we can always adjust it later.” He held up two metal legs. It was made up of a bunch of separate little pieces, which Alex assumed would help him move easier. On the hip bone area there were two small lights which emitted a dim blue colour. As Sam brought them closer, he could tell they were hollow. (At first Quackity thought he made actual prosthetic legs but we won’t discuss that.)

“How—uh—how do they work?”

“So, basically there little—uh… replicators! Yeah, replicators that will replicate the feeling of walking throughout your legs. It… It stimulates the nerves that you’d usually use for walking and well bam! You aren’t using your actual legs to walk, it's just going to make it feel you are in order to help you actually walk.” Honestly, Alex didn’t understand a thing, but he was grateful for the “machine” so he acted like he did.

“Cool, cool… So, can I try them on now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um okay so i adore sam and ponks friendship but didn't put ponk in this chapter at all..? i'll make sure to add more ponk content in the future!
> 
> constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
